Leo has the flu
by Star streak writer
Summary: When Leo has the flu everyone takes time to care for him. This is another TMNT fanfiction in the category of hurt/comfort. Disclaimer on CH1.
1. The flu Ch 1

Authors note: Hello TMNT fans I'm back with more stories. Please excuse the typos and grammatical errors. Not that I don't enjoy reading comments saying there were a lot of grammatical errors. Insert sarcasm there. I am in no way a professional writer I just write on my spare time and for fun. I wish more people would write similar stories, but we can't all get what we want. Please feel free to leave comments I do enjoy reading the feedback and getting followers.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, all characters and trademarks belong to Nickelodeon company since Oct 21, 2009. All my TMNT stories are solely fan-based and created non-for profit.

Sick day

Leo's alarm clock blared Ehh! Ehh! Ehh! A lot louder than he remembered. He turned over in his bed hitting the top of the old alarm clock to stop the noise that was causing his head to pound. Tossing the covers off his body never felt so awful. Every muscle in his body ached as a wave of chills passed over him, he thought to himself this might be the start of a cold. A cold or not he was the leader and he needed to be consistent in his example as the head of his family. When Leo stood up from his bed the room suddenly spun so strongly that he had to hold onto his nightstand. He almost fell over but shook off the dizzy spell and went about his business. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and then made his way downstairs to meditate before breakfast.

It was only 5:00 am, training began at 9:00 am Leo sighed at the kitchen clock. He was always the first one downstairs but 5:00 am was a bit early. Deciding to meditate he made his way to the dojo and sat in the lotus position and began his meditation. Unknowingly he dozed off until Raph tapped him on the shoulder, "hey fearless meditation finally got boring to ya," Leo opened his eyes to see Raph standing in front of him. Leo replied," funny Raph I got up a little earlier than usual and decided to meditate. I must have dozed off." Raph chuckled, "You dozing off during meditation is like me dozing off during a fight. Are you ok?" Leo ignored Raph's question and stood up carefully to let on that he wasn't feeling well.

The other turtles and Master Splinter filed into the dojo it was time to start training. Splinter stopped in front of Leo and asked, "Leonardo it is not like you to miss breakfast are you not feeling well?" Leo did not like to lie to his father but in this matter, he did not want to make a big deal. "Yes, father I am feeling ok." Splinter gave Leo a side look but knew that Leo would go to Donnie eventually if he was not feeling well. The turtles did their full training session and the family pretended they did not hear Leo's occasional coughing. 'It's finally over' Leo never thought he would feel that way about training, he loved training but today was not his day.

The brothers left the dojo but before Leo could exit Splinter stopped him. "Leonardo if you are not feeling well please allow your body to rest" Leo nodded his head in agreement and replied, "yes Sensei" and with that, he too left the dojo. After training it was typical of the turtles to have downtime Leo obeyed his father and went to rest. It was dinner time and Leo woke up feeling worse. He was cold and hot at the same time and his headache was twice as bad. As a cough involuntarily came out of him Mikey opened Leo's bedroom door and said, "Yo bro Pizza time!" Mikey's loud tone caused Leo to cringe for a second before he replied, "ok."

Rubbing at his head Leo dragged himself over to the dining room table and just stared at the greasy pizza. His stomach did a few flips before he asked Mikey if he wanted his slice? Of course, Mikey happily ate Leo's pizza and still had room for more. Donnie and Splinter were already aware that Leo was hiding his illness, and both looked at each other. They knew eventually Leo would give in and admit he was not well. Leo cautiously stood up pushing his chair out of the way he turned and slowly made his way back to his room.

Authors note: Please leave feedback I really enjoy reading people's thoughts. Do you guys think it's typical of Leo to hide when he's not feeling well, or is he the first to make it known that he is sick? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. The flu Ch 2

Sick day Ch 2.

Patrol time rolled around Leo pretended he was not feeling the effects of what he thought was a simple cold. He sniffled a few times and looked at his brothers to see if anyone noticed. Luckily for Leo they were all too busy looking for crime activity. "Over there," whispered Raph glancing at his brothers and then back at the Foot Clan hauling boxes from a building to a large truck. "You guys ready?" asked Raph with a smile on his face "let's do it!" said Mikey with the usual energy of ten people. They jumped down the building and made their way to the truck.

Raph quietly tipped toed behind the foot ninja who stood at the opening of the truck and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me butt munch do you know where I can find a loser that looks just like you?" The foot soldier turned around in shock not expecting to see a turtle. Before the foot soldier could do anything Raph knocked him out. Pushing the unconscious soldier out of the way Raph looked up to see his brothers standing behind him. Nodding his head, he turned around and opened a box to see what was inside. Raph pulled out a gun and then tossed it back in rolling his eyes he said, "Typical. Well fearless what do you think we should do with this truck?"

Getting no response from Leo the brothers turned around simultaneously to see a small foot ninja army. Leo was being held with a sword to his throat. Raphael growled and the three turtles took their fighting stances "I suggest you goon heads let Leo go if you know what's good for ya's," said Raph with anger in his voice. Donnie took advantage of the distraction and threw all the smoke pellets he had in a pouch on the ground. The smoke was thick enough that it divided the small army Raphael charged full speed ahead like a bowling ball into pins. Mikey and Donnie followed Raph's lead Leo pulled back his body folded his arms and crashed the foot soldiers' heads into each other and watched as the soldiers passed out.

The truck had been driven off in the commotion and the ninja army suddenly disappeared. The smoke had almost cleared when Raph turned his attention towards Leo. "You ok there Leo?" Leo was looking greener than usual "Yea… I think... so…," said Leo while grabbing his head. "Catch him Donnie!" yelled Raph trying to pick up his pace to catch Leo before he fell.

Donnie caught Leo in time and placed a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up Leo we need to get you back to the lair." Leo was so exhausted, and everything ached so much that his eyes slowly began to close. Donnie looked at Raph and said, "Let's go I don't know how much longer he can stay awake in this condition." Mikey always the last one to know asked, "What's wrong with Leo?" Raph grabbing Leo's other arm and tossing over his shoulder replied, "Leo's got a flu or something." Mikey replied, "Aw man yea let's go home." Raphael was carrying most of Leo's weight by the time they reached the lair. Leo had fallen asleep on Raph's shoulder a few times. Raphael didn't mind helping his brother because they rarely got sick but when they did it was usually bad.

Walking into the lab behind Donnie Raphael saw him digging through drawers and pulling out things. Turning his attention back to Leo he said, "Alright fearless let's get you to bed," while helping Leo to lay down. "So… cold…," said Leo while grabbing at his folded arms and chattering his teeth. Donnie now standing in front of Leo said, "you have a fever, so it feels like you're cold but you're actually burning up." Raphael threw a light blanket over Leo and watched Leo happily pull the covers up to his neck. Donnie requested Leo to, "open for me please" Leo looked a Donnie with his fever filled eyes and obeyed. After a few seconds Donnie said out loud, "103.1 as I suspected" Leo didn't hear anything that was said because he was already fast asleep.

Raphael looked at Donnie and said, "how do we make him better?" Donnie replied, "Leo has the flu the only thing we can do is give him cough medicine, lots of clear fluids and let him rest. Mikey came into the lab carrying blankets, cloths and a bowl of water. Donnie ran to help Mikey because a water spill in a lab full of wires could mean be big trouble for Donnie's gadgets. Mikey asked, "So dudes how's Leo?" Raphael replied, "he's got a fever and Donnie said all we can do is wait for Leo to get better." Mikey replied, "ok well at least we know what he has is not contagious." Donnie chuckled and said, "the flu is super contagious Mikey so if you don't want it, you should get it out here." With that warning Mikey left the lab and said, "if you need me, I'll be playing video games." Raphael rolled his eyes and dipped a cloth into a bowl of water and then placed the wet cloth on Leo's forehead. Leo shook a little under the covers but settled down after a bit.

Heavy coughing began around 2 am Leo woke up to see his brothers and his father hovering over him. Do you want some water? Some tea? Are you willing to take some cough medicine? Leo grabbed his head and with a now raspy voice said, "I want my bed and sleep." Donnie said, "ok but I really think some cough medication will you help you." Leo shrugged at Donnie's suggestions and said, "I'm going to my room" pulling the covers off his body instantly sent a blast of cold air his way. Leo shook and said, "ok never mind I'll just stay here." Donnie replied, "I thought as much. I know you're not feeling well but you have to stay hydrated and cough medication can help your symptoms."

Leo whined a bit before accepting the cough medicine from Donnie. Even though Leo couldn't taste anything he still made a face as he swallowed the syrupy liquid. Another coughing fit hit him after Donnie had left the lab with the dirty spoon. Master Splinter patiently waited for the fit to pass and held out a cup of strong herbal tea. Even though Leo's nose was stuffed up he could smell the ginger and it made him relax. Leo greedily took the cup from his father and drank without stopping. Splinter excused Leo's behavior in snatching the cup and gently took the mug when Leo returned it to him. Not caring about anything else Leo pulled the blanket back over himself and went back to sleep. Master Splinter quietly left the lab and Raph continued his vigil over Leo.


	3. The flu Ch 3

Authors question: Do you's like stories where the time is posted, and you know how many days or hours went by since the character got sick or is it just me?

7:00 am EST, Manhattan, NY

Leo woke to the sound of Super Mario music thrun thrun thrun poing poing. Leo rubbed his cloudy eyes and sucked in air through the one nostril that wasn't clogged hoping the other would clear. In frustration, he rubbed at his face and grabbed a tissue to blow his nose. Of course, his nose didn't clear but his ears popped so that was a good thing. He reached for a pillow now turning over to his side and placed the pillow over his head. He whined at the loud music and coughed a bit before realizing he was being watched by Raph. Leo looked at Raph then closed his eyes again wanting to forget the state of his illness.

Raph tried his best to ignore the Mario music but with every poing he heard he just got angrier. He stood up in anger and yelled, "Mikey!" from the lab. Mikey had the volume on his video game way too high. Raph stomped out of the lab towards Mikey yelling, "Hey lunkhead Leo is trying to sleep you know he's sick!" Donnie sighed shaking his head as he closed the door to the lab. The sound of the door closing caused both Mikey and Raph to look back. Raph's cheeks turned red because he didn't think to close the lab door, so he turned back his attention to Mikey. With little flames now dancing on Raph's head, Mikey was looking terrified. Raph was about to punch Mikey when Master Splinter walked into the living room.

Raph quickly put his fist down and sat on the couch next to Mikey. Pretending he didn't see anything Splinter said, "Michelangelo, Raphael, I hope you two are keeping the noise down. Leonardo is not well and needs his rest." "Yes, Sensei we're keeping the noise down," said Raph pretending he wasn't about to pound the life out of Mikey. Mikey changed the channel to something he thought Raph might like to watch. 'Crognard marathon will continue after these messages from our sponsors' blared the old TV set 'Second option' thought Mikey it was breakfast time after all "hey Raph pancakes or waffles for breakfast?"

Inside the lab Leo tried his best to hold back a cough, instead deciding to clear his throat he realized he was hot again. Grabbing the blanket and pulling it off in frustration Leo was tired of being hot, then cold and then hot again. He noticed the pillow he had on his head was now on the floor, so he sat up, on the uncomfortable cot. He was about to reach for the pillow when he realized he was having trouble breathing. Placing a hand on his now heaving chest Leo closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on taking deep slow breaths.

The lab door opened and Raph spoke softly "hey Don Mikey made pancakes for breakfast you hungry?" Donnie had dozed off for a few minutes and was not aware that Leo had woken up. Raph was so hungry he completely forgot about Leo and Donnie assumed Leo was asleep again. Donnie followed Raph to the kitchen and they sat down to eat. Leo tried not to panic but he felt like he was about to pass out. Forcing himself to stand Leo grabbed onto whatever was around him for support. "Can't breathe…" Leo repeated not realizing he was speaking at a whisper. He took one step forward but was stopped when a sudden wave of dizziness caused him to fall over.

To be continued…

Authors silly side note: No! Holy mother of goose! Is Leo ok? The torture! I just spit all over my screen LOL XD Stay tuned for next exciting chapter (insert devil horns here and cue evil laugh) :D


	4. The flu Ch 4

Authors note: Update 8/14/19 I edited the ending of this chapter because I wrote it when I was half asleep. I didn't like a section of it, so I added a few more paragraphs and I am uploading another chapter after this one today.

Announcer: On the last exciting chapter of Leo has the flu. This story needs a better title. Leo was having trouble breathing and all his brothers left him alone in the lab.

"Can't breathe…" Leo was no longer able to speak he was struggling for air. Donnie's cluttered lab was Leo's saving grace. Leo collapsed to the floor but on his way down he knocked over a section of Donnie's gadgets. The loud crash noise from the lab caused the family to remember that Leo had been left alone. Donnie was the first one into the lab looking for Leo he ran over to the bed. Raph was second to scene with Mikey and Splinter behind him. Raph panicked when he saw no occupant in the bed. "Where's Leo!?" He yelled out in fear and confusion. The cleaned space on Donnie's table and a head poking out was how they found them. He ran over to his brothers and squatted down next to Donnie.

"Breathe in slowly and out slowly, that's good Leo. Now one more time," said Donnie while listening to Leo's chest and lungs with a stethoscope. Raph, Mikey and Master Splinter were watching Leo with concern. "Is he alright Don?" said Raph "Yes and no" replied Donnie, "Mikey I need you to go turn on the shower. Turn on the hot water and make sure the bathroom steams up completely." Raph chuckled, "Do you really think Leo taking a shower is going to help him?" Donnie touched Leo's forehead and said, "trust me Raph it will help with the fever too. He's really congested which is giving him trouble breathing, not to mention he's not taking in enough fluids. Help me get him up and to the bathroom."

Leo was helped up from the ground. With one arm around Raph and one arm around Donnie, they made their way to the bathroom. "Dudes! Showers ready!" Yelled Mikey like if they weren't standing right in front of him. "Thank you, Mikey, you can go now Raph and I will take it from here," said Donnie. Together the two brothers removed all of Leo's gear including his mask. They helped Leo into the shower but got scared when Leo yelled, "ahhh! The water is cold!" while shaking and grabbing at his arms. Donnie put his arm into the spraying water and calmly replied, "the water is lukewarm Leo it just feels cold because you're sick."

Leo didn't care if the water was boiling hot or icy cold, the shower water felt like he was being pelted by tiny rocks. "It hurts," said Leo at a whisper "It's alright fearless you only have to be in here a few minutes," said Raph. Leo suddenly looked at Raph with wild eyes and determination. "Donnie!," said Raph in a panic not breaking the stare he was giving Leo. Leo suddenly made a mad dash attempt to get out of the shower. Frantically flailing his arms in front of him and pulling at the shower curtain. Raph plunged into the shower in response to Leo's sudden movement and pinned him to the wall. "You ain't going nowhere's until Donnie says you can get out." Donnie started laughing at Raph's over the top reaction. Raph gave Donnie a dirty look because he really thought Leo was going to escape.

Leo was now resting his head on Raph's shoulder. Donnie again chuckled and said, "aww it's a Kodiak moment." Raph growled in reply to Donnie's witty comment. "I'll be right back Raph I'm going to get more towels and I need to see if Leo's temperature went down." Mikey took advantage of Donnie exiting the bathroom to peep in and see if Leo was ok. When he saw Raph holding Leo in the shower he started laughing and said, "would you like me to light some candles for you Raph?" Raph replied in anger, "just wait until I get out of here Mikey, I'm gonna pulverize ya!"

Donnie sighed at Mikey and said, "would you get out here please Mikey we're trying to help Leo." Mikey jumped at Donnie's return and said, "Sorry Don but you have to admit Raph doesn't get wet for just anybody." "Mikey!" Came the loud yell from Raph in the tub. Mikey took that as a sign to get out of there. Donnie shook his head and took a few steps towards the tub, "here Raph can you take Leo's temperature I want to see if it's going down." Raph took the thermometer from Donnie and was glad that Leo didn't fight him. After a few seconds, the little machine beeped and Donnie took it from Raph. "100.1 not great but not as bad as 103 I think that should be enough time in the shower. Leo was helped to get out of the tub and then dried off.

In the lab Master Splinter was waiting for Leo to return. He had made Leo some soup and herbal tea. Donnie got Leo situated in the bed and gave him all the blankets he wanted. Leo just wanted to go to sleep, but his father insisted Leo eat and drink what he made. Grateful for a moment to get away Donnie exited the lab and left Leo to his father's care. Leo sat on the bed with the covers over his head as he fought to keep his eyes open. When Master Splinter brought him the tray Leo took the spoon from his father and tried his best not to make a face as he ate. Although he couldn't taste anything the thought of eating made him nauseous.

Leo tried his best to eat the soup and drink the tea as fast as he could so he could go back to sleep. The hasty actions backfired on him. Leo felt something he had not felt in a while. His stomach started cramping and the nausea he had before got worse. He started to feel a headache building up and the urge to gag was getting overwhelming. Leo looked around the lab for a trash bin because he knew the bathroom was too far away. A few seconds later a trash can by Donnie's computer table made itself known. He put down the tray of food and tea and made a run for the small bin. Leo vomited everything he had eaten Master Splinter knelt beside Leo and rubbed the back of his shell. When Leo was done his father handed him a glass of water to wash out the nasty taste.

Donnie walked into the lab to see Leo doubled over his trash bin and he yelled out, "really Leo! I was only gone for a few minutes!" Leo wiped at his mouth and said, "I'm sorry Don I know that's your favorite trash bin." Donnie sighed and said, "it's ok Leo," as he went over to help Master Splinter get Leo back to bed. Now safely tucked in the bed with a trash can beside him Leo was fast asleep. Mikey popped his head into the lab and said, "Hey, have any of you guys seen Raph?" Donnie scratched his head and said, "I haven't seen Raph since we took Leo for a shower." Mikey replied, "ok I'll go see if he's upstairs" Mikey made his way upstairs. He knocked at Raph's door and got no answer. He cautiously turned the knob and pushed the door slightly open.

To be continued…

Authors note: Wow this is dragging out hopefully he's better by tomorrow LOL!


	5. The flu Ch 5

Authors note: The last chapter was edited, and a few paragraphs were added so when you can feel free to go back and re-read. Happy news my cat is feeling a little better as I am now trying not to see her lick her butt. Lol

Announcer: In the last exciting chapter of Leo has the flu, Leo tossed his cookies into Donnie's idea's trash bin that's why it was his favorite bin. Mikey wondered were Raph had gone and was investigating his whereabouts.

Chapter 5

Mikey made his way upstairs. He knocked on Raph's door and got no answer. He cautiously turned the knob and pushed the door slightly open. Raph was dead asleep Mikey heard the loud snoring, so he closed the door and chose not to wake his hot-tempered brother. When he returned downstairs, Master Splinter had taken over the tv and was watching his soaps. "I know Cody is going to cheat on Donna with the new girl Tracy." Mikey rolled his eyes because he didn't like soap operas. He grabbed his comic books and went to the lab. Donnie was typing away at his computer "How's Leo doing Don?" Donnie replied, "he's sleeping Mikey please try to keep the noise down." Mikey replied with a simple, "ok" before tiptoeing over to where the empty chair was next to Leo. He began reading his Turtle Titan comic books before he knew it, he too fell asleep.

It was dinner time April and Casey were aware that Leo had been sick. They brought over pizza and some medicine for Leo. Mikey woke to the smell of his favorite food, dropping the comic book on the floor he ran for the pizza. April went to the lab and tapped Donnie on the shoulder, "oh hey April! I didn't hear you come in" April handed Donnie the medicine she brought and asked how Leo was doing? Donnie opened the bag to see what was inside and looked up at April and answered with, "his fever has gone down mostly but he's still really weak." April touched Leo's shoulder and then grabbed his hand and said, "get better Leo We Love you." Donnie blushed at April's show of affection but quickly shook it off.

"Are you hungry Donnie?" said, April noticing Donnie was just awkwardly standing next to his computer. "huh what?" replied Donnie not realizing he had started daydreaming. Do you want pizza, Donnie?" April repeated. "oh yeah sure heh, heh he," said out loud before turning to go to the kitchen. At the dinner table, Mikey asked, "Hey guys is Raph still sleeping?" They all looked at each other and shrugged Donnie volunteered to go check on Raph.

Knock, knock "Hey Raph are you awake?" *ah choo* came a noise from the other side of the door. "yea I'm awake," said Raph as he rubbed his face and wondered why his head hurt. "April brought pizza if you're hungry, "said Donnie before stepping away from Raph's door. Raph stood up but stopped when a dizzy spell hit him 'I must have slept wrong or not enough' thought Raph to himself as he took a few more steps towards his bedroom door.

Joining his family Raph ate his fill and they talked about their day. April sold a few items at the antique store and Casey talked about the car he was fixing at the autobody shop he was working at. Master Splinter talked about how in his soaps Cody's evil twin half-brother made Donna believe that Cody was cheating on him. They all laughed at Master Splinter's love of soap operas while Donnie stood to make Leo some soup. Leo was sitting up in the lab when Donnie brought him soup and water. "Are you hungry?" asked, Donnie to Leo who was looking and feeling a lot better than before. Leo took the soup and ate it greedily he was happy he was feeling better. April and Casey visited Leo briefly before excusing themselves for their late-night date. "how ya feeling fearless?" asked Raph now standing in front of Leo with both arms on his hips. "I think I'm better," *cough* "well mostly," said, Leo while rubbing his head. "Donnie gave Leo permission to sleep in his own room and asked Leo to take it easy until he was fully recovered.


End file.
